Never Ending
by starooo
Summary: For Amicus. Because even someone like him deserves to be loved. Serina Yamada and Rei Serio, in a love story that grows in stages.


For:

**My very very **_**dear**_ **Amici.**

You're all so _very _epic as I'm so _very_ lame that I deserve a spanking.

I seriously _**love all of you**_ to bits I am just not the forumstype of girl.

_(I wish I'm just as __**active **__as some of you are.)_

**This is for **_YOU._

_

* * *

_

**i. exposition**

_this is where the love begins and the book unfolds_

_

* * *

_

She was always the hard-working one.

Narumi gathered his things, looking over to Serina Yamada's table to check what she's been doing _(Which was listing down academic records and checking 6__th__ grade essays)_ for the past hour. "You're not going yet? It's still due on Monday so you have four more days to work on it, Serina-chan."

She jerked her head to face him and smiled. "Thanks, but I need to finish this tonight, Naru. It's almost done anyways."

Narumi placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her head. "Okay then. Good luck and text me if something happens."

"God, Narumi, don't make comments like that. You know they creep… me out…." She turned and doing so, she's greeted by silence and the heavy air in the atmosphere. Serina turned back to her work and read quietly. In a minute or so, she couldn't help but be freaked out. The imagination she's getting from the essays she'd been reading didn't help at all. So she sat there, pen in her hand and looking through the paper on the table…

_Thud._

_Thud._

…She turned, a hand on her pen. "W-who's there? Show yourself!" Her eyes were lurking around the room as her other hand groped for her phone on the table.

_Thud. _

_BANG!_

She looked around, turning her head to where she can hear the noises. Her heart dropped as she heard something shattered. It was her crystal ball, she knows it was. She gripped on her pen and said the only thing that was going in her head. "…You're going to pay for that."

A chuckle.

A deep, dark chuckle that sent shivers up and down her spine. A dark blur emitted from the second aisle and for another second, Serina calmed down. "P-persona?"

His head was lowered as he walked towards her. She noticed he wasn't wearing a mask and when he turned to meet her eyes, she realized how beautiful they were. She inhaled and stopped. Her breath was taken away.

"I'm sorry."

She exhales. Inhales and exhales. Serina touched her chest to ease her heartbeat. Her eyes move to the thing in his hands. _(By thing, it was her crystal ball—in pieces.)_ "Y-you… broke it."

"I know. You were loud. I was caught off guard." He placed it on a table and dusted the shards off of his hands. "I'll pay for it," He said and then smirked. "Like you said I should."

She raised a hand to cover her mouth, a habit she does when discomfited. "Well… it was a spur-of-the-momen—Wait. Where did you come from?"

He pointed at the open window by the wall behind him.

"You _climbed_ two floors to get to the _faculty room_?"

He nodded.

She crossed her arms, amused.

"You're a teacher."

He nodded.

She scratched the back of her head and looked at him, now, confused.

"Mind telling me why you didn't just take the stairs and opened the door? That would've been less the hassle and made me less frightened."

He contemplated; thinking over this Serina Yamada might be much more that how that she looks. "I usually come in here in the afterhours."

His voice was husky, deep and _very _manly. It was her sixth time in seeing him. He's always out and about or somewhere in the woods, busy at being creepy. But after giving him an onceover, she realized he isn't so bad after all. His eyes are hard and cold at a first glance but when he talks, his eyes come in a soft, gentle _(And longing and waiting for something important) _expression. She's intimidated. Completely taken away by him.

He blinked and Serina laughed politely. "Oh, where are my manners?" She turned around, pulling a chair and told him to sit. "Why don't you give me some company and I'll make us some coffee?"

Rei looked at her retreating back. Oddly enough, something in her voice, or the way she smiled at him, made him think that there's no way he could reject to that offer.

* * *

**ii. rising action**

_its when she is selfless, and when he trembles_

_

* * *

_

She couldn't believe it had been two week. Two weeks of knowing him, talking with him and apparently, she'd already fallen for him. She didn't tell anyone yet. What would they think of her? He's Persona. Tall, dark and mysterious (_Handsome, always handsome)_ and too different for her. She's Serina Yamada. Bright, sophisticated and just too different.

But she liked thier differences. It was the best part in their _what-she-think-is_ friendship. Every day, they'll meet. On Mondays throughout the Fridays, she'll go to the woods at night, stay in the faculty room or simply wait for him outside the Dangerous Ability Class' room. On weekdays, he'll sneak into her room and every time, she's always waiting with a glass of warm milk, a story to tell or a book to read. He's not always the sociable type, but he secretly liked company. The odd kindness and the warm love he's been receiving was surreal.

And Serina Yamada never asked anything for return.

She was always the girl who played the part and placed herself willingly into his life.

But he didn't want it. It took him a long time, seconds after he was about to shoot a man, to understand that he couldn't let anyone else into his life. Into his heart. He lowered the gun and walked away.

A mission failed.

But he didn't want to do it anymore. He was just so confused and frustrated.

It was too late.

She had already made a spot inside his decayed, bruised and hard heart. And Rei Serio had given it a thought while he sat in his room, letting the dark eat him up. All he could think of was Serina Yamada and whether or not it was actually—

_(Her smile, the way she managed to always made his mood a little brighter than before. The way he tried moving away from her when he knew he couldn't control his Alice. The way he tried to hold her hand but hesitated and the way she took it after she noticed. It was the way they loved each other but is still in confusion)_

—worth it?

* * *

**iii. climax**

_it's when he's decided and she thinks otherwise._

_

* * *

_

"Well?"

"I'm working on it, hang on." She said. The crystal ball was fully paid the day after Rei had destroyed it. The Academy was asking her if to check what the government officials, who informed the school that they're coming in a minute, are going to do. It's been half an hour and Serina can only see a dark blur.

Her head had gone dizzy and Narumi noticed the pained look on her face as he placed a hand on her shoulder and told everybody to give it a rest for a while. "You okay?"

She turned to look at him and smiled. "No. I guess… I'm sorry. Please give me a moment, Narumi."

Jinno looked at them and clicked his tongue. "Well maybe if you minded your own business and didn't get involved with Persona, then you'll be—"

"—Jinno, that's crossing the line." Narumi said sternly. Some teachers took a break from whatever they were doing to look at them. The blonde ran a hand across her back. "Don't mind him. I'm sure you're just stressed and all."

She closed her eyes, massaged her temples and sighed. "I guess I am." She fiddled with her skirt as she bit her bottom lip, ready to confess. "I'm not sure of anything but I think… I think just maybe I'm falling for him."

She looked down on her hands and soft tears fell on them. Narumi smiled and took her in his arms. "Everything will be alright, I'm sure of it." He whispered in her hair and nuzzled his chin on top of her head.

Jinno sat in opposite of them, chuckling as he took a sip from his coffee. "That's what you always say." He placed his coffee on the table and looked at Serina in the eyes. "I'm not going to sugar coat it but you better watch out. Rei is an entirely different person from all of us. He had a dark background and I'm telling you, having someone sent to the ER is just one of the minor offenses."

"Jinno!"

"What, it's true, right? And you know that Narumi. You're assuring her that it'll be fine when it won't be. Everything would be a mess because of you. Don't assure her of something that you yourself aren't really sure of."

Narumi had become silent and his hands move slowly away from Serina's body. She looked at both of them and buried her face in her hands.

"I never really thought I was going to fall in love with him from the start," She mumbled in her hands. Her voice quivered and if anything, she's already breaking down into pieces.

* * *

**iv. falling action**

_it's when he sneaks in and listens_

_

* * *

_

"What, it's true, right? And you know that Narumi. You're assuring her that it'll be fine when it won't be. Everything would be a mess because of you. Don't assure her of something that you yourself aren't really sure of."

He hid by the door. Well, not really, but he leaned on the wall as he listened. His heart made a pang as silence emits from the room. Maybe it won't be worth it. He's used to it, right? Used to the pain and suffering his Alice had to offer.

"I never really thought I was going to fall in love with him from the start," She said.

He wished he didn't hear that. It was so much better when it didn't come from her. But it did. And it hurt. It was so sudden that he removed his mask, letting the scars of the past be open to the invisible air. Without her, his life is just a dull, painful waste of breath. But with her, the times with her, everything is worth the living. And every mission, he tried to do his best not to get hurt because it meant that every day waking day he experiences, is another day with her.

And that's all that it'll take him for him to be alive.

His heart felt like it was stabbed. And he was always born as a martyr anyways. He deserved it. He deserved being hurt and pained because of what he'd done. Of who he'd killed.

"But I did and I don't regret doing so because even someone like him deserves to be loved." She said loud and clear.

He leans his head to the wall, speechless and moved. She was truly amazing. Even for all this time, she still accepted him. He closed his eyes and for a second, his eyes moistened.

His heart is being healed and the words kept on repeating in his mind. Every time the words replay, his heart stops beating and he is just smitten.

_Because even someone like him deserves to be loved._

_

* * *

_

**v. ****dénouement**

_because their love will last and another book will be opened._

_

* * *

_

He held her in his arms. Her frail figure wrapped in his. His fingers are playing with her long, blonde tresses as she smiled up to him and snuggled deeply.

He didn't return the smile, but instead, looked at her right in the eyes. Moments like that happen all the time. When he's letting her watch him watching her.

She moved up to him, tip-toeing and her fingers slide on the side of his face. And at that time, nothing is more important than them. Just them together and it was just so perfect.

Her lips gently brush against his slowly and she closed her eyes. Everything was chaste, sweet and innocent like a first kiss. It was magical and proved lots of things, among them was how love really didn't have boundaries.

Rei Serio broke the kiss and stared at her, moving a stray hair away from her face and in the most delicate way he could say. As quiet, as solemn and as heart-felt as he could, he whispered to her three words.

"Please marry me."

Serina laughed, kissed his cheek and laughed. Endless laughter from her as she cried tears of bliss. She held his face with her hands and smiled.

Silence.

And Serina Yamada, with warmth.

"Okay."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello! I've been sorta full of writing spirit for two whole days! By the way, I'm kind of in love with the quote "And _(insertnamehere),_ with warmth" I got it from Th1rteen R3asons Why by Jay Asher. And for all those of my Amicus friends, please PM and add me on MSN or YM! :) I've only met some anyways. So, the wedding picture comes next. ;) Heehee. **Danielle**, thanks for the prompts _(Mask, crystal ball and ring—_though I didn't get to do the ring. There was a proposal though!)_._

Your inactive (_and ashamed) _fellow-Pinoy member,

starooo.


End file.
